By the moonlight
by owlseeker
Summary: "Remus had been avoiding her for the past days, scared that she might suspect his Lycanthropy. The full moon had passed, however, scars were still carved in his skin. She was a smart one, she would for sure reckon what happened there."


Remus had been avoiding her for the past days, scared that she might suspect his Lycanthropy. The full moon had passed, however, scars were still carved in his skin. She was a smart one, she would for sure reckon what happened there. It had been hard for him to avoid her for so long; they were attending the same classes, they were even partners in Potions and Arithmancy. The other Marauders weren't being helpful themselves. With James seeking after Evans and Peter stuck between detentions, the only one remaining was Sirius, and to be honest he was the last person one could ask for advice in such matters. "**Tell her**", Padfoot said the other day, when Remus find the time to slip this piece of subject in their discussion. "**I can't just go and be like: Oh, hi Dor, I have something to tell you. I'm a werewolf!"**, Remus gestured annoyed by his friend's lack of interest. **"Merlin, Moony, you're the smart one in the group. Think of another way to tell her!" "And what if she'll be frightened?" "And what if she won't?", Sirius pointed out. "Take your chances, break the rules, be a Marauder, mate."** Rolling his eyes, he sat up, leaving the room. **"Oi! Where you goin'?", **Sirius yelled after him, not leaving his comfy seat in the couch. **"Walk.", **Remus mumbled, annoyed.

Walking slowly through the hallways, he soon realized he was right at the entrance of the castle. In his front was the courtyard, poorly lightened by the moon. But his eyes stopped on something else. On a bench was sitting a blonde girl, staring up at the sky. Even with her back turned at him, it was easy for him to recognize her. The Gryffindor boy walked over to her, taking a deep breath on the way. If there was a moment he would be able to speak to her, this was it. "**Dorcas?"**, he spoke softly not wanting to scare her. The blonde girl turned her head around at him, smiling friendly his way. **"Talking a midnight walk?"**, she asked, her eyes glittering in the dim light of the moon.**"I could ask you the same question, milady." **She shrugged, her smile widening on her face. He enjoyed that smile and somehow, he felt so relieved to see she wasn't mad at him. "**Dor … I need to-" "You don't need to say anything", **she cut him off. **"I don't?"** She shook her head, raising her eyes back at the moon. **"I am ashamed to admit it took me a while until I put a finger on it, but I'm not stupid, Remus. And besides, Sirius warned me. He more like gave me a hint to it."** "**He …. he did what?" **Dorcas sighed, a soft smile shadowed on her face. **"Well you were avoiding me and you seemed really sick so I asked him if there was something wrong with you. He told me I should check my Transfiguration book for information. I read it all and by the next day I figured out what was going on with you.", **she admitted, taking his scarred hand in hers, its heat warming it up. **"I'm not going to pretend I'm not mad at you for not telling me the truth, but I understand your point, although I thought you know me. You really imagined a monthly transformation would freak me out? Pf.", **she laughed softly, her finger tracing down the scar on his hand. For once, Remus John Lupin was speechless, unable to say anything, because he had no idea what he could say. He was grateful he had someone like her in his life. She was a joy to the heart, and bright as a sunflower. He couldn't imagine his life without her. **"By the next full moon, I'll be waiting for you in the infirmary. Don't dare to push me away."**, she warned. **"Dor, God is my witness, I'm not going to try do that ever again."** She rose her eyebrows in a delicate manner, "**Good. You're learning fast."**

By the next full moon, as she promised she waited for him in the infirmary, and the next month as well and the months that passed. She would sooth his pain, read him stories and sleep by his side, waiting for him to get out of the hospital wing. Nothing could stop her from doing that, and even Remus had to admit, the thought that once the night is over he will have time to spend with her, filled with heart with joy.


End file.
